The Best Halloween Ever
by Koezh
Summary: Your favorite characters on Halloween! My first attempt at a happy fic so apologies if its no good but enjoy anyway, tell me what you think and Happy Holidays everyone!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist, maybe season 2 on DVD *fingers crossed* but not the show. Also I get no money from this at all, duh

**Author's Note: **A Halloween fic at Christmas? I must be insane! Yeah I am. Unlike a lot of my other stories this is supposed to be a happy fic, Jisbon, implied Rigspelt and nobody dies in this story hooray. As I've said this isn't my usual writing style so I doubt its very good and probably OOC but I tried my best so here you are. Also this story is dedicated to my good friend Crystal who encouraged me to finish writing this :) Enjoy! And Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Jane surveyed the room, what had been the once dormant room that was now a lively party. Plastic spiders dangled down from the ceiling with cardboard cutouts of ghosts, ghouls and everything in between lined the walls with cobwebs marking the corners. Eerie lights of red and green brightened the gloom while Halloween music played loudly in the background, he was quite impressed by how well the CBI had cleaned up the room for the party and with the quaint collection of foods on the buffet, all in the theme of the holiday with a huge cauldron in the center containing the punch and most eye catching of all was the banner draped in front of the windows 'Happy Halloween CBI' in fancy letters and a carved pumpkin for the 'o,' while the full moon outside helped to perfectly set the atmosphere.

He supposed it was because Hightower wanted to make a good impression, many people saw her as cold-hearted and insensitive and clearly she was making a play to appear into the holiday spirit. Jane commended her for that, plus it gave him a great opportunity to have some fun and to scare a certain fearless leader. He'd failed miserably each year to make his Lisbon jump but this year he was determined to get her.

This year he'd decided to go as a wolfman, encouraged by the horrific snarling face he had passed in a store window he had tracked down clawed gloves and feet to match it and here he stood, all prepared for Lisbon and the rest of the team. The only downside to the costume was have clawed hands made it difficult to have a cup of tea or even a snack but he didn't mind to much, he only had one opportunity a year to dress up in costume and go around making people jump and he intended to enjoy it.

He paused in his musing as he noticed Cho entering the almost empty room, people had been trickling in but now one of his team had arrived. He grinned behind his mask and began stalking the vampire Cho had opted to appear as, which was no surprise considering '_Dracula' _was his favorite book at the moment. Cho turned away to get some punch from the cauldron and Jane leaped out roaring, the agent jumped and spun to glare at him as Jane laughed delightedly.

"Gottcha," he taunted jokingly.

"Don't you ever get bored of doing that?" Cho complained.

"Nope," Jane answered happily to which Cho rolled his eyes and Jane took the opportunity to study the costume in full, fangs, cape, old-fashioned shirt… police shield? "why do you have you have your badge? It ruins the whole vampire effect."

"We're on call, need it just in case," Cho told him shrugging as he got his punch, "nice costume. Think you're gonna get Lisbon this year?"

"Of course," Jane announced confidently, "this is the year my friend."

"Tell you what," Cho offered, "if you scare her I'll give you $10."

"Really?"

"Yep," Cho agreed shaking his hand before pointing behind him, "Rigsby's just arrived."

"My next victim," Jane stated in his best werewolf voice as he rubbed his hands together and slipped away to get into place.

Rigsby was dressed as a Frankenstein's monster with the screws on this neck, green face paint and fake scars. Rigsby being Rigsby headed straight for the buffet table to gorge on the food, Jane crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder then darted to one side as he turned and roared loudly. Rigsby jolted back clutching the bowl of food he was holding for dear life, he proceeded to scowl but recognized Jane and laughed with him.

"Awesome costume," Rigsby complimented grinning as he took a handful of what appeared to be popcorn.

"Thank you, your costume is pretty good too Frankenstein," Jane replied happily as Cho joined them.

"He's not Frankenstein," Cho immediately pointed out.

"Am too," Rigsby retorted with his mouth again full.

"Frankenstein was the creator, you're dressed as the monster," Cho explained frowning at them both, "didn't either of you read the book?"

"Nah," Rigsby shrugged, "I meant to but… err… I was doing… stuff."

"Stop being such a party pooper," Jane chided as Cho tried a handful of the popcorn, "try the popcorn, lighten up."

"The popcorn is nice actually," Cho informed them taking another handful.

"Err… It's not popcorn Cho," Rigsby laughed nervously, "its actually fried frogspawn," at this Cho stopped chewing as his face blanched, he looked ready to vomit before Rigsby exploded into laughter, "I'm just kidding man! It is popcorn, I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Damn it Rigsby!"

Jane chuckled behind his mask but noticed Van Pelt arriving and slipped away, unlike basically everyone else in the CBI she had decided to dress a princess. Amongst all the terrifying Halloween costumes and the fearsome entities they were based on she had come as a princess, in a bright pink dress, satin slippers and an incredibly tall cone shaped princess hat with golden fabric trailing down from it. Jane could only gape as she made her way cheerfully across to Rigsby and Cho who too had dropped their jaws in shock.

"Hi guys," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Grace…" Rigsby began but just trailed off, still staring at her unusual choice of costume with bulging eyes.

"What?" she questioned brightly taking some of the popcorn.

"You came as a princess," Cho stated bluntly.

"So?"

"It's a Halloween party Grace," Rigsby pointed out finding his voice, "Halloween, not… princess… day… My point is that Halloween is supposed to be scary, monsters, zombies, Frankenstein-"

"Frankenstein's monster," Cho corrected.

"Whatever, just no princesses."

"What's wrong with dressing as a princess?" she wondered.

"It's just… too… happy," Rigsby answered nervously as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "okay fine be a princess but next year you should be something… that actually frightens people."

"I think its frightening," Cho commented as Grace took another handful of popcorn, "you're eating fried frogspawn."

Jane almost laughed behind his mask as Rigsby practically choked on his popcorn in suppressed laughter as Grace's face paled and became a shade of green similar to Rigsby's face paint.

"He's kidding!" Rigsby explained loudly when he hastily swallowed what he'd had in his mouth while Cho laughed cheerfully to himself.

"That is not funny guys!" she protested folding her arms and glaring at them.

"Yeah Rigsby, shame on you," Cho agreed.

"Shame on you," Grace repeated.

"What? Bu t Cho… never mind," Rigsby sighed giving up, "hey have you seen Jane yet? He's going around scaring everyone again."

"And let me guess, he already got you two?" Lisbon wondered joining her team.

Jane had to blink, he'd been so focused on the others he hadn't even noticed her arriving. Damn. He knew she hated these mandatory parties but still made an effort on her costume, which never failed to impress him, this year she was a witch. She wore a long black gown with a large golden belt at her waist, plus her badge but the others had theirs too so it didn't seem too usual, the sleeves were long and jagged with a tinge of blue outlining them. The outfit was complete with dainty pointed high-heeled shoes and a tall crooked witch's hat, very impressive.

He smiled at the picture and moved over to spook them now before Cho and Rigsby spoiled everything, leaping out and roaring caused Grace to squeal in shock and grip Rigsby's arm worriedly before realizing it was him, then she glared at him. Lisbon had remained completely unfazed, she turned to look at him with an uninterested expression and hand on hip raised an eyebrow.

"That's the best you've got?" Lisbon wondered as Cho folded his arms watching amused.

"Roar," Jane muttered weakly clawing at the air, feeling disappointed she hadn't been afraid but then if it was easy to scare her than it wouldn't be a challenge. Grace found this amusing and pointed laughing while Rigsby resumed munching on the bowl of popcorn he still held.

"Still haven't scared her, huh?" Van Pelt chuckled smiling, "I'll bet you $50 you can't by the end of the night."

"Only $50?" Rigsby repeated smirking, "I'll give you $100. It's a sure thing."

"You're placing a bets on your teammates?" Jane chastised them losing confidence slightly that they doubted him so much.

"Since we're betting," Lisbon announced ignoring his comment as were the others, "I'll bet $25 you can't scare me Jane, I'll even kiss you!"

"Fine," Jane agreed crossing his arms stubbornly, "I _will _scare you Agent Teresa Lisbon and when I do I expect $10 from Cho, $50 from Van Pelt, a brave $100 from Rigsby and $25 and that kiss."

"Good luck getting all that," Rigsby smirked taking another handful, which Lisbon also tried.

"You realize you're eating fried frogspawn," Jane offered expecting her to look worried, without moving her emerald eyes from his face she put the popcorn in her mouth and ate it, to everyone's amazement.

"Who would actually fall for that?" Lisbon asked smiling and her team looked abashed, "its obviously popcorn."

"You shall be scared Lisbon, mark my words," Jane vowed backing away, "the night is young and the moon is full."

"Good luck with that," Lisbon offered smiling.

* * *

Jane sighed miserably, he had spent the entire party trying to scare Lisbon but to no avail. He had tried jumping at her like he had the others, fail. He had tried slowly putting a hand on her shoulder and then scaring her, fail. He had tried lying in wait in the corridor until she came out to go to the ladies room then jumping out at her, fail. He had managed to scare pretty much everyone else, despite the surprising number of attempts to punch him and a threat to fire him from Hightower if he ever did that again, but not Lisbon.

His fearless leader, really was fearless it seemed, especially when it came to being scared by him in Halloween costumes. Uncharacteristically of him, he was losing hope that he could ever scare her and figured he might as well go home and prepare the money he would end up paying the team.

"Hey were-Jane," Cho greeted him and he glanced at his vampiric friend.

"Hey Cho."

"You haven't scared Lisbon yet have you?" Cho wondered deadpan.

"What makes you think that?" Jane questioned.

"If you had you would be gloating about it instead of standing in the corner staring at her," Cho explained, "face it man, she is unshakable."

"Nonsense, no one is unshakable," Jane stated with more confidence than he felt.

"I almost feel bad for you, missing out on all that money," Cho said with an attempt at a sympathetic glance.

"And the kiss," Jane amended, "and it's not _that _much money."

"It is now," Cho pointed out cryptically and motioned for Rigsby to come over.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane wondered scowling behind his mask.

"Everyone's betting on you scaring Lisbon," Risby informed him brightly taking a piece of paper with a list of names and numbers, "most have bet against you scaring Lisbon, quite a lot of money for everyone when the night is out. You do have some support though."

"I do?" Jane exclaimed hopefully.

"Yeah, Tom bet $5 that you will… and $50 you won't," Rigsby told him, "also the janitor bet that you will."

"You mean the elderly one who has a bad memory?"

"You are screwed man," Cho laughed.

"Hey I still have time," Jane snapped defensively.

"She just said she was leaving in a few minutes," Rigsby pointed out and patted him comfortingly on the back, "cheer up, there's always next year."

"Fine, see you guys tomorrow," Jane muttered turning to leave.

"And remember to bring lots of money to pay us with," Rigsby called after him.

Jane simply rolled his eyes and continued walking until he was outside, the light of the full moon was helpful as he made his way to his car and took off his werewolf mask. The cooling breeze was refreshing on his skin and he allowed a moment to relish the feeling and the smell of the crisp night air, which was far superior to the stuffy scent of werewolf mask.

He felt slightly more relaxed as his eyes gently scanned the parking lot and landed on Lisbon's car, just sitting there. He moved over to it and saw a dark blanket lying on the backseat, an idea already forming in his mind he picked the lock and climbed in. He pulled back on his mask and flung the blanket over him, lying in wait for his last chance to scare Lisbon.

After a few minutes of tedious stillness, she finally appeared and got into the front seat, without wasting any time he jumped up and roared loudly. She didn't even flinch.

"Hi Jane," she greeted him happily, "given up yet?"

Jane sighed and opened his mouth to concede defeat when she suddenly shrieked terrified and backed away from him. It was one of the few times for him to be utterly stumped by anyone's behavior, before he noticed the spider that was on his mask.

"You're scared of spiders?" Jane wondered aloud.

"Yes!" Lisbon agreed, "now please just get that thing away from me!"

"I guess I did scare you after all," Jane smirked triumphantly.

"What? How in the world did you scare me? It was the spider!" Lisbon shrieked.

"I purposely caught this spider to scare you with it," Jane invented smiling to himself.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Lisbon asked doubtfully.

"Or maybe I could just sit her and let the spider crawl onto you…?"

"Okay! Okay! You scared me, now please just get rid of it," Lisbon begged squeezing shut her eyes and Jane quickly obliged her, "is it gone?"

"Yes its gone, you can open your eyes now," Jane informed her comfortingly feeling extremely pleased with himself.

"Thanks," Lisbon said gratefully.

"Now let's go back inside."

"Why?" Lisbon wondered.

"Because we need to tell everyone I scared you so I can collect my winnings," Jane explained clambering out of the car, "now come on."

He watched her roll her eyes but she did come out and followed him back inside, a few people had already left and more were trickling away. Jane found a chair and dragged it into the center of the room and stood up on it.

"Attention everyone!" he yelled and they all turned to face him, except Lisbon who turned away looking embarrassed, "as many of you know, and even bet, my mission tonight was to scare Lisbon. I thought I should tell you all that I have succeeded in my quest, right Lisbon?"

"Yes you scared me, well done," Lisbon congratulated him sarcastically while most of the crowd scowled and applauded politely.

"Thank you CBI," Jane said proudly, "now as to the matter of my winnings, just remember to bring lots of money to work tomorrow. Thank you, good night!"

With that he stepped off the chair and turned to face his stunned teammates who openly gawped.

"What? Eaten too much fried frogspawn?" Jane smirked, "no seriously, cough up the cash."

"What?" Rigsby exclaimed indignantly, "you said we could pay tomorrow."

"They can pay tomorrow, you can pay now," Jane corrected still smiling as he held out his hand expectantly and with the exception of Rigsby they all paid, "come on Rigsby."

"But I need that money for my cab fare," he complained.

"We could share a cab?" Van Pelt offered smiling shyly at him, Rigsby smiled in return and paid Jane, also reminding the blond of Lisbon's other forfeit.

"Shall we go then?" Rigsby wondered offering her his arm, which she took and they left happily.

"No chance I can share a cab with you guys then?" Cho asked after them.

"Not a chance in hell," Jane informed him watching the happy couple leave with a sudden nostalgic longing.

"You can share a cab with me?" Hightower offered smiling as she appeared beside them and Cho looked horrified.

"I'm good thanks," Cho replied quickly and Jane almost laughed at his discomfort.

"Are you sure?" Hightower purred.

"Definitely. My sister's picking me up. Now," Cho answered heading for the exit, if he was walking any faster he would be running. Hightower merely shrugged and mixed back in with the crowd.

"He doesn't have a sister," Lisbon stated after a minute of staring after him.

"I know."

"Well I better be going," Lisbon said shaking her head and started to leave but he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

"But you haven't paid," he pointed out smiling as he removed the mask.

"Yes I have," Lisbon protested.

"You said you'd kiss me."

"Yes, but that was more of a… in front of every… fine I'll do it," Lisbon agreed taking off her hat.

With a sudden rush of giddy excitement and a curious twist in his stomach he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, to his surprise she kissed him back passionately.

"I think that's long enough for a bet," someone from the crowd pointed out but it went ignored.

Jane let the mask fall from his hand to circle his arms around her and pull her close, Lisbon too dropped her hat to wrap her arms around him tightly and run her fingers through his blond curls, all without breaking away from their kiss.

He finally pulled away and looked into Lisbon's strikingly green eyes, they suddenly seemed like the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen or ever would and he could lose himself in their sparkle as easily as he could lose himself in her kiss.

"I love Halloween," Jane whispered.

"I love Halloween too," she agreed stealing another kiss from him.

"I thought the bet was only for one kiss?" he questioned playfully.

"I said I'd kiss you," Lisbon stated slowly, "I didn't say it only had to be one time."

"Maybe we should do this again sometime," Jane offered smiling brightly.

"Only maybe?" she retorted twirling away and picking her hat up off the floor.

"Definitely," he corrected himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane," she called back to him with a smile.

"Do you mean at work tomorrow or… like after work tomorrow?"

She didn't answer his question and left him standing there confused and pleased among the CBI crowd. Some of which were frowning with disapproval while others nodded approvingly and muttered 'about time' under their breaths. He was oblivious to all this however and just stared after the space she had been standing in, it had to be the best Halloween ever.

* * *

Lisbon couldn't help but smile as she made her way back to her car, hardly daring to believe her elaborate plan to kiss Jane had actually paid off. She climbed into the front seat and pressed her fingers to her lips, she felt like she'd won the lottery or something, Jane had actually kissed her! She felt like an idiot smiling but she couldn't help it, it had been a long time since she had felt this ecstatic from a single kiss. A spider opted to drop down from the mirror, shaking her head in amusement she flicked the miniscule creature away and drove off, it had to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
